The field of the disclosure relates generally to metamaterials, and more specifically, to alternating geometrical patterns of optical material and optical metamaterial for protection from and defeat of directed energy.
With the continuing development of high power microwave transmission capabilities, air and ground vehicles, both commercial and military, are susceptible to high power microwave attacks. Fortunately, some vehicles that utilize metallic bodies can absorb incoming microwave radiation. However, there is a general trend away from metallic structures and towards composite structures in such vehicles as composite structures offer significant weight savings over metallic structures.